


can i lay by your side

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Ignis Scientia, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, World of Ruin, bed sharing, i cant stop making them say i love u to each other pls put me in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Prompto?” a familiar, heavily accented voice fills Prompto’s ears. “Is that you?”Prompto recognizes Ignis’s voice immediately. Prompto turns around as quickly as he can, eyes wide, and finds Ignis leaning against the wall to his apartment. His hand covers his side, but he can instantly see the blood staining Ignis’s gloves.[Promnis Week Day 3: Bed Sharing | One of them shows up to the other’s apartment injured during the world of ruin]





	can i lay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> okay i swear i'm going to stop picking more than one prompt. but like..world of ruin angst, plus bed sharing? pls. okay day 3 down!! sorry this one's so short whoops.

It’s been one year since Prompto’s best friend, now the King of Lucis, disappeared into the crystal right in front of him. Some people don’t bother keeping track of time after the first few months of this endless darkness, but Prompto does.

It’s been a year since he’s seen his best friend’s face. Prompto misses him so much. He has every bit of faith, just like Ignis, that Noct will return and restore light to the world. If anyone can do it, it’s Noct. Prompto feels so selfish for wishing he would just come back, safe and sound. He knows Gladio and Ignis feel the same. They’d all been through so much.

He misses all of his friends so much. He hasn’t seen Gladio and Ignis in a few weeks; they all deal with their grief in their own ways -- sometimes it separates them for way longer than Prompto desires.

Gladio prefers to deal with his grief in more productive ways -- daemon hunts and training with what’s left of the Kingsglaive to prepare for Noct’s return. Gladio just always seems so busy, Prompto doesn’t want to interfere. A part of him knows Gladio would enjoy a few hunts with Prompto -- they still do sometimes -- but Prompto feels a bit depressed as of late.

Then, there’s Ignis, of course. Prompto’s been carrying a torch for Ignis for  _ years  _ now, and the ache of missing Ignis hits him harder than ever. He always makes his way to Lestallum from time to time, with any excuse, but his real excuse is just to see Ignis. He seems to enjoy being useful, cooking for people in Lestallum -- it really seems that Ignis is adjusting to his disability pretty well. They’d pretty much given up on the fact that Iggy’s eyesight might come back, but Ignis adjusts and treks on -- he’s always been so good at that.

It doesn’t help that Ignis always seems so delighted to see Prompto. He’d stay with Iggy in a heartbeat, if only Iggy would ask him to. He loves him so much, it’s so hard to stay away; especially nowadays when things are bleakest. 

Prompto doesn’t want Ignis to think that he doesn’t value Iggy’s independence, so he stays in Hammerhead, helping Cindy as much as she needs it.

Cindy has become one of Prompto’s closest friends. She always keeps herself busy, like Prompto tries to do, and she’s happy to have Prompto nearby to lend a hand. 

It made Prompto so happy to see that her and Aranea had become a couple. It gave him the hope he needed that maybe someday, in some way, he could tell Ignis how he feels about him -- and it could go as well as it had for Cindy and Aranea. 

“Hey, Prom!” Cindy’s voice echoes from the garage, snapping Prompto from his thoughts. “C’mon out here, sugar, got someone here y’might like t’see!”

Prompto has  _ no  _ idea who she’s referring to, but if Aranea has come to visit, Prompto can’t contain his excitement. Aranea dating Cindy meant Prompto got more time to spend with Aranea, and it was a  _ lot  _ of fun going on hunts with her. She’d become like a big sister to Prompto.

Prompto stands up, running into the garage from the back where he was working on a modification for one of his guns. He certainly doesn’t expect to see Gladio, waiting with his hands on his hips, a smile on his face.

“Hey, big guy!” Prompto greets excitedly, running up to him and wrapping his arms around him.

Gladio hugs are  _ always  _ the best, but they’re the best when Prompto hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. Gladio practically crushes him to his chest, laughing, ruffling Prompto’s hair. Prompto grins.

“Hey, Blondie,” Gladio says, pulling away from him finally. “How ya holdin’ up over here?”

“I’m okay,” Prompto lies. “Just working on something for my guns I think is really gonna help with those goblins that keep creeping in. What the heck are you doin’ here, man?”

Gladio smiles. “Had to pick up some parts from Cindy. Figured I’d check in on ya while I’m at it.”

“It’s so good to see you, dude. Been way too long since we’ve been on a hunt,” Prompto whines. 

“You’re tellin’ me! We gotta pick up Iggy and head out. Can’t have ya goin’ soft on me, kid,” Gladio teases, squeezing Prompto’s shoulder.

Prompto can’t help it; he perks up at the mention of Ignis. He always does. He looks up at Gladio, eyes hopeful.

“Iggy? Is he okay? Have you seen him recently?” Prompto can’t help but ask.

Gladio smiles, but there’s a sadness to it, like he feels bad for Prompto. Prompto can’t exactly blame him; he’s pretty much the dictionary definition of  _ pathetic  _ these days, but Prompto can’t help but blush.

“As far as I know, he’s good. Saw him yesterday; he went out on a hunt.”

Prompto’s eyes widen. “ _ Alone?!” _

“Yep. I offered to go, but he didn’t want any help. He does it all the time,” Gladio explains, like it’s a normal thing.

“Gladio! He can’t  _ see,”  _ Prompto interjects, a permanent frown settling on his face.

“I think we’re all pretty aware of that,” Gladio points out. He sighs, reaching out to grip Prompto’s arm reassuringly. “I used to get that way with him. Truth is, it’s been a year. Sure, he ain’t perfect out there, but he does better than most of us most days. You’ve seen it yourself. Sometimes people gotta do stuff alone to prove themselves.”

“He has  _ nothing  _ to prove,” Prompto disagrees. “He’s the best there is.”

Gladio bites his lip. “It’s more about provin’ it to yourself than to anyone else. Ain’t anyone dare crosses Iggy these days. But he’s training himself, Prom. If somethin’ was wrong, he’d call.”

“How do you know?” Prompto asks worriedly, even though the rational part of his brain tells him that Gladio’s right. “What if he’s hurt?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Gladio promises. “He’s done this a lot, you know. He just doesn’t tell you -- he knows you worry.”

Prompto bites his lip, feeling a little guilty. “O-oh. I don’t want him to think that… I don’t think he’s capable or anything. He could kick my ass  _ any day,  _ it’s just that--”

Gladio lets out a laugh. “I think you need to tell him how you feel. This sad pining ain’t a good look for ya. You deserve to be happy, man. You both do. Not much left in this world if we don’t find shit to make us happy.”

Prompto feels the heat rush to his face. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding Gladio’s gaze. Shit, was he that obvious?

“Uh. Uhm. I mean. I don’t… I don’t wanna…” Prompto fumbles with his words, not sure whether he should confirm or deny Gladio’s guess.

This makes Gladio laugh even harder. “Don’t even  _ try  _ to deny it. You’ve had it for Iggy for a while, I can tell. I think he needs you, kid. He’s just too tough to say anything.”

For some reason, this makes Prompto’s eyes water. Maybe just the thought of Ignis suffering in silence for anything makes him sad. Ignis deserves everything. Prompto can’t exactly give him everything, but he’s tired of staying away; especially knowing that Ignis is possibly out somewhere by himself.

Prompto bites his lip. “I gotta go check on him. I’m gonna make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m headed that way. I can drop you off at his place, if you want,” Gladio says gently, a smile on his face. “I think he’d be happy to see you. He asks about you all the time.”

Prompto tries to ignore the way his heart races. “That’d be great. Thanks, Gladio. Lemme go tell Cindy.”

Gladio waits in the truck as Prompto walks up to Cindy. He’s squirming a little. He knows Cindy can use every bit of help she can get; he feels guilty that he’s going to be away for some time.

“Hey, Cindy--”

“Headin’ to Lestallum, ain’t ya?” Cindy guesses, a knowing smile on her face. “Was wonderin’ when you was gonna work up the courage to go see yer friend.”

Prompto flushes, even though he’s well aware Cindy knows about his massive crush on Ignis already. She was happy to lend an ear to Prompto’s woes.

“Yeah. I mean, I’ll be back soon--”

“Y’better not be! I expect ya to stay with Iggy for a long time, sugar. I can handle it out here, I promise. Just don’t be a stranger. Aranea’ll have my head if she finds out I sent ya away for too long,” Cindy says with a laugh.

“I’ll be back before you know it, I promise. Call me if you need me!” Prompto insists, still feeling a little guilty.

“I will, I will,” she laughs. “Now y’gonna give me a hug, or ya just gonna keep a girl waitin’?!”

Prompto grins, running up to her and pulling her into a hug. He owes Cindy so much; he’s so glad that she has Aranea at her side.

“Bye, Cindy. See ya in a bit,” Prompto promises.

“See ya, Prom. Good luck with Iggy. I got a good feelin’ ‘bout the two of ya!” 

Prompto really hopes he can keep his blush down by the time he sees Iggy. Even if Ignis can’t  _ see  _ his blush anymore, he always seems to be able to tell. It’s crazy how observant Ignis can be, especially now when he has to rely on things other than sight.

Gladio drives about as fast as he can go. Even with daemon-resistant headlights, there’s so many of them nowadays it takes a bit for them to clear the path. Still, it’s nice to catch up with Gladio, even if Prompto can tell that the loss of Noct is still affecting them greatly. They don’t really talk about it these days, but Prompto knows, because he feels it too.

Gladio stops outside of Lestallum, and cuts the engine, turning to Prompto. He reaches over and puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Keep me updated, ‘kay? I’m gonna pick some stuff, then I’m heading out on a hunt with a few Glaives. If Iggy ain’t back--”

“I’ll tell you,” Prompto promises. “Thanks, big guy. Be safe out there, man.”

“You too, Blondie. Take care of Iggy for me, alright?”

Prompto nods, smiling a little. He stares at Gladio for a bit, not knowing the last time he’ll see his friend before he’s running out of the truck and jogging straight for Ignis’s tiny apartment.

Prompto takes a deep breath, nervous about whether Ignis is home or isn’t, and knocks on Ignis’s door, loud enough for him to hear.

“Iggy!” Prompto calls. “Iggy, it’s me, Prompto! Can you open up, buddy?”

There’s silence, but Prompto expects that for at least a little while. When the silence remains, Prompto nervously starts knocking on the door again, calling out to Ignis one more time.

More silence.

Prompto pulls out his phone, grateful to have half a charge left from the last time he was near a power source, and dials Ignis’s number a bit shakily.

Straight to voicemail.

“Shit. Iggy where are you?” Prompto mutters to himself, the water in his eyes starting to overflow.

Prompto really isn’t that great at being patient normally, but when he’s this worried about Ignis, it takes him about five seconds to find Gladio’s number. He hopes he doesn’t cry on the phone to Gladio; that would be really embarrassing.

Gladio answers on the second ring. “Prom? You okay?”

“It’s Iggy, he’s not answering a-anything and I’m really worried--”

“Prompto?” a familiar, heavily accented voice fills Prompto’s ears. “Is that you?”

Prompto recognizes Ignis’s voice immediately. Prompto turns around as quickly as he can, eyes wide, and finds Ignis leaning against the wall to his apartment. His hand covers his side, but he can instantly see the blood staining Ignis’s gloves.

“Shit, Gladio, I found him, I’ll call you back,” Prompto says quickly, and shoves his phone in his pocket.

Prompto runs over to Ignis, hands hovering over Ignis’s helplessly. 

“Iggy! You’re hurt!” Prompto cries out. “What happened?!”

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis murmurs, though his voice sounds strained. 

“You are  _ not  _ alright! You’re  _ bleeding,”  _ Prompto insists.

Ignis sighs. “I’ll be fine. I just need a curative. I seem to have run out.”

“It looks like you need  _ stitches,”  _ Prompto huffs. “C’mon, buddy, let’s get you inside. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Ignis sighs, resigned, and lets Prompto tuck himself under Ignis’s arm to help balance him as they get inside Ignis’s apartment. “No.”

Prompto takes Ignis to one of his chairs, and lets him feel for where the chair is so that Ignis can sit. “What happened? Why didn’t you call anyone?” Prompto asks, a little stung.

“I underestimated the hunt, is all. It won’t happen again,” Ignis says smoothly. “I cut it perhaps a bit too close. I defeated them, regardless. It’s nothing, Prompto.”

Prompto feels a tear slide down his cheek. He swats at it, even though he knows Ignis can’t see it. “It’s not nothing, Iggy. You could’ve gotten hurt. Where’s your meds?”

Ignis sighs again, probably realizing Prompto won’t let this go. “Bathroom. I assure you, I’m fine, Prompto. You should get back to Hammerhead. What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?”

Prompto snorts from the bathroom. “You’re not seriously gonna give me shit for being alone, are you? I came to check on you. Gladio told me what you were doing. He dropped me off.”

Prompto grabs a curative and some bandages, hoping he won’t need any stitches. It’s been a long year, and Prompto definitely knows how to stitch up wounds, but he doesn’t want Ignis to be in any more pain than he’s already in.

Prompto walks back to Ignis, who looks lost in thought, brow furrowed. Prompto kneels in front of Ignis, reaching forward to lift up his shirt that’s already stained red on one side. Prompto hisses through his teeth, wincing.

“Looks like they got you pretty good,” Prompto says softly. “Why didn’t you take me with you, man?”

“Are you implying that I cannot hunt by myself?” 

“No one can, not anymore. S’been dark for way too long,” Prompto points out. “This might sting a bit.”

“I’m a tad bit used to darkness.”

Ignis doesn’t even flinch when Prompto applies the curative to his wound. When it stops bleeding as much, relief rushes through Prompto when he realizes that the wound probably won’t need any stitches. He cleans it up the best he can, Ignis only wincing once before applying the bandage.

“Lucky you don’t need stitches,” Prompto tells him.

“I told you I was alright, Prompto. Is Gladio still here?” 

“He said he was heading out on a hunt with some Glaives, so probably not,” Prompto explains, putting emphasis on the fact that Gladio didn’t go by himself.

“I told him not to tell you I left,” Ignis mutters.

Prompto looks up at him, another tear falling. He looks a lot better now that he’s patched up, but there’s something off about Ignis, like he’s upset about something else. His expressions are always difficult to read, but Gods, does Prompto look at him anyway. He’s always so beautiful, even with the scars on his eyes - even more beautiful than ever. Strands of rebellious hair fall forward onto Ignis’s forehead, and all Prompto can do -- other than cry, of course -- is want to reach forward and brush them away from his face.

“Why? ‘Cause you know I don’t like you doing this?” he finally answers.

“Because I know how much you worry, and you don’t need to worry. You have enough to worry about,” Ignis says.

“Well yeah, I worry! What am I supposed to do? You just showed up  _ bleeding--” _

“Do you show this much worry over Gladio?”

“If he was running off by himself without telling me, then yeah, I would,” Prompto insists, and of course,  _ that  _ does it. He hates that he cries when he’s angry. The tears spill faster than Prompto can wipe them away. He tries to still his breaths to calm himself, but it doesn’t work. If anything would happen to Ignis, Prompto isn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it.

It’s silent for a moment, which embarrasses Prompto further. He doesn’t want to be a burden to Ignis, or annoy him to death. Now that he knows Ignis is alright, he’s weighing the pros and cons of just leaving, heading back to Cindy’s.

“I truly hate to hear you cry, Prompto,” Ignis says softly, in the gentlest voice Prompto has heard on Ignis in such a long time.

The softness that Ignis seems to suddenly carry erases all the worry that Prompto has that Ignis doesn’t want him around. Prompto gets up off the floor, and throws his arms around Ignis, holding him in a tight embrace, kneeling on the chair. He doesn’t even try to hold in his emotions now. Ignis’s arms wrap around him after a moment, holding Prompto against him.

“Iggy,” Prompto sniffles into Ignis’s neck. “I was so s-scared. I didn’t know what to do. Shit, if anything happened to you, I… Gods, not after Noct, please…”

Prompto can feel Ignis take a deep breath, pulling Prompto tighter against him. He exhales, a bit shakily. “Shh, I know,” he soothes, his hand resting in Prompto’s hair. “I’m terribly sorry to have worried you so. I hadn’t any idea you would have shown up tonight.”

Prompto tries to calm his breaths, closing his eyes as Ignis’s fingers run through Prompto’s hair soothingly. The sensation feels so nice, he can feel his breathing start to calm.

“I hate this, Iggy,” Prompto admits in a whisper. “I hate being away from you. I-I dunno if I can do it anymore.”

The hand in Prompto’s hair stops for a brief moment before Ignis resumes his gentle caresses. 

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, “I had no idea this was upsetting you this much. I thought you were enjoying yourself in Hammerhead?”

“I-I am, I was, I… it’s alright, I just…” Prompto trails off, trying to gather his thoughts. It doesn’t help that his face is buried in the warmth of Ignis’s neck, breathing him in; he never thought Ignis would hold him like this. “I miss you. I miss Gladio, too, it’s just… I know Gladio likes to hunt most of the time and keep busy. I hate knowing you’re here and I’m not. I miss you so fucking much, Iggy.”

Ignis pulls Prompto onto his lap, then, Prompto’s legs draping over the side of the chair Ignis sits in, so that most of their bodies touch. Prompto exhales shakily, so nice to be so close to the man that he thought he was going to lose not too long ago.

“Why didn’t you say something about this?”

Prompto laughs a little nervously. “You’re so independent, and busy, and all that stuff. I didn’t know if you even wanted to see me, and I know I can be a lot… I dunno.” He sniffles. “I don’t want you to resent me for bein’ a burden, I guess.”

“I always miss you,” Ignis admits. “You are never a burden to me, Prompto. I always have time for you. And you are  _ always  _ welcome here, whenever you’d like.”

“Iggy,” Prompto says softly, “d’you really mean that?”

“Every word.”

“I know that you gotta train, just like Gladio, but maybe you could take me along more?” Prompto asks timidly. 

Ignis chuckles. “Yes. Perhaps we can help Cindy together, if you’d like.”

Prompto perks up, a smile spreading on his face. “Really?!”

“Yes, it’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen her. I’ve a lot of catching up to do,” Ignis says with a smile.

“Yeah! She’s gonna be so happy to see you! ‘Nea too, she’s due for a visit,” Prompto says happily. 

“I’m certain she’ll have a few choice words for me for staying away a bit too long,” Ignis murmurs with a chuckle.

Prompto snorts. “Probably. She’ll forgive, though. Aranea’s a big ol’ softie deep down.”

“A bit like Gladio,” Ignis points out. “How is he doing, by the way? I saw him yesterday, he mentioned coming to see you.”

“He seems good. We said we should go on a hunt together, like old times,” Prompto murmurs. “He told me that you’ve been doing solo hunts for a while.”

Ignis sighs. “That I have.”

“I know it’s important to you, and I trust you… but can I ask you something, Igs?”

“What’s that, Prompto?”

“If you were really in trouble… you’d call, right? Me or Gladio or Aranea, someone?” Prompto asks worriedly.

“If I were truly in trouble, I would,” he promises. “I wouldn’t abandon you in a selfish manner such as that. I was alright this evening, Prompto. But you are correct; I need to be more careful from now on. I’m simply preparing for the return of our King.”

Prompto nods. “I get it, Iggy. I’m sorry for freaking out on you.”

“Mmm. That’s quite alright. I understand. If the roles were reversed…” Ignis trails off. Prompto feels Ignis gripping his chin, pulling his face away from Ignis’s neck. His fingers gently find  Prompto’s cheekbones then, wiping away any remaining wetness from Prompto’s tears on his face. Prompto closes his eyes, savoring Ignis’s touch. “Now, no more tears?”

Prompto exhales. “Not now that I know you’re alright.”

Ignis smiles. The tears are long gone, thanks to Ignis, but his hands remain on his face for a moment. Ignis traces Prompto’s cheekbone with his thumb, before lowering his fingers to touch Prompto’s chin. His smile widens.

“What’s this?” Ignis teases. “You’ve grown some facial hair.”

It’s only then when he realizes it’s been some time since Ignis has touched his face, because he’s been growing that for a while.

Prompto laughs sheepishly. “Yeah. I kinda like it.”

“I’m certain you look very handsome,” Ignis murmurs. He removes his hand from Prompto’s face, his smile letting up just a bit. “I miss seeing your smile, I must admit.”

Prompto’s face floods with warmth before he can even think twice about it. His heart hammers just at the simple compliment. “Oh, this ol’ thing? You’re not missin’ much,” Prompto says nervously.

Ignis chuckles, letting his hand gently touch Prompto’s cheek. “I miss that blush nearly just as much.”

Prompto can’t help but laugh. “How’d ya know?”

“I can hear it your voice,” Ignis teases.

Prompto grimaces, laughing harder. “You’re so mean.”

“Come now,” he laughs with Prompto, “I quite like it when you blush for me.”

Prompto’s suddenly vehemently reminded of the fact that he has a heartbeat. “ _ Iggy _ ,” he whines. “I’m fragile.”

Still, Prompto doesn’t want to give off any impression that he  _ actually  _ doesn’t like this soft side that Ignis is presenting to him. He leans in, lifting Ignis’s visor, and presses a gentle kiss to Ignis’s scar that now adorns his right eye from when he lost his eyesight. He feels Ignis’s gentle intake of breath before he hears it. Prompto brushes the hair away from Ignis’s face gently.

“You make me blush all the time,” Prompto admits. “It’s pretty sad.”

Ignis is silent for a moment, his face contemplative. “That makes me a very lucky man.”

_ Prompto, do not cry right now,  _ he thinks to himself. He rests his head on Ignis’s shoulder, sighing wistfully. Prompto couldn’t love Ignis any more than in this moment. He tries to find the words to say, and all of them fail -- there’s nothing he could say to show Ignis how he feels.

“I’m the lucky one, gettin’ to spend time with you at all,” Prompto says, figuring that would do the trick as well as anything.

“Would you care to stay the night with me, Prompto?” Ignis asks suddenly.

Prompto bites his lip. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, amusement on his face. “Is that so?”

Prompto turns his head so that his nose brushes against Ignis’s neck. “Yep. I hate sleeping alone.”

Prompto feels Ignis swallow, silent for a moment before he answers. “It’s a bit difficult for me, as well.” He brings his hand to the back of Prompto’s head again, sighing. “I love you very much, you know.”

Prompto doesn’t realize he makes a soft noise that sounds more like a gasp until it leaves his lips. Prompto holds onto him tightly, blinking back a few tears.

“I love you, Iggy. I have for a long time,” Prompto admits.

The breath Ignis lets out is one of relief, like he’d been carrying that weight for a while. Prompto can definitely relate. He feels like he could float right now.

“We’ve been rather foolish, haven’t we?” Ignis points out with a laugh.

Prompto snickers. “Guess so. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

If Ignis is bothered by Prompto’s enthusiasm as Prompto pulls him out of the chair excitedly to drag Ignis to the bathroom, he doesn’t say anything about it. Prompto helps Ignis freshen up before bed, giving Ignis some fresh clothes so he doesn’t have to do it all himself. He helps Ignis wash the blood off of his hands, getting rid of his blood-stained gloves as well. Ignis is patient for him, a fond expression on his face whenever Prompto looks up at him.

Prompto holds Ignis’s hand as they walk to the bedroom then, more out of excitement than anything else. Obviously, Prompto knows Ignis is aware of where his own bedroom is, but Prompto can’t help but be happy to just be around Ignis like this.

Ignis sits on the bed as Prompto climbs underneath the blankets. Prompto pokes his head out over the blankets, looking over at Ignis. He reaches out, grabbing Ignis’s wrist.

“You okay, Iggy?” Prompto asks.

Ignis turns to face Prompto then, laying down on the bed next to him, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He smiles in Prompto’s direction. “Yes, I’m quite wonderful, actually.”

Prompto grins. “Good.”

Prompto scoots over to Ignis, laying his head on Ignis’s chest. Ignis receives him happily, wrapping his arms around Prompto immediately.

“It feels nice to have you like this,” Ignis admits. “Quite like you belong here.”

“Maybe I do,” Prompto says softly.

Prompto can feel Ignis smile against his hair. “Perhaps.”

“D’you really want me to stay?” Prompto asks timidly.

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

Prompto sighs. “I don’t think I can ever be away from you for long now.”

“I’m rather alright with that, love,” Ignis admits.

Prompto feels Ignis’s lips in his hair, and Prompto closes his eyes, realizing that this is the first time Ignis has ever kissed him in any way. 

“D’you think Noct will be back soon? What do you think he’d say? About us, I mean,” Prompto says sheepishly.

Ignis’s voice is heavy with emotion when he responds, like he’s attempting not to cry. “I am hoping he will return to us soon. I think he would wish us happiness.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees. “You’re right. I miss him, Iggy.”

“I miss him more than I have words for.”

Prompto bites his lip, trying to keep his own tears from spilling. “I’m glad I have you.”

One of Ignis’s hands searches for Prompto’s face, pulling his chin upward so that Prompto looks at him. Ignis pulls Prompto closer then, so that their lips can gently brush together. Prompto smiles against Ignis’s lips, kissing him affectionately.

Ignis pulls away after a moment. “And I, you. You’ll always have me, Prompto. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit, prompto never called gladio back. lmao


End file.
